


Do you see it too?

by SpaceDork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It's a soulmate au thing, Jeremy is not Rich's soulmate, M/M, Rich is Jeremy's soulmate pretty much, So pretty much Jeremy is the one that gets hurt here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDork/pseuds/SpaceDork
Summary: Jeremy and Rich are dating, but they've never held hands their entire relationship, despite it being a month, until the day they do that has a horrid outcome.





	Do you see it too?

Jeremy and Rich were complicated people. Sure, they went through the same experience of the SQUIP, but they never connected, though that was more so on Jeremy's part. They would hang out with the group, but other than that it was nothing. They had another common interest that they weren't aware of: their feelings for each other. It was a constant battle of suspecting unrequited love that led to the eventual confession, which led to an awkward conversation that slowly turned to dating. Now had marked a month for the two, but physical contact was still something that seemed almost taboo. Perhaps it was the fear or realizing they weren't soulmates, or if it was too early, but the suspense and lack of contact stung Jeremy. It was why he decided to do something he never thought he would. Grab Rich's hand. When he grasped onto his boyfriend's hand, a gasp escaped him as colors seemed to bloom and blossom before his eyes. "Do you see it too?" He whispered without realizing it. The reply he had gotten made his breath hitch and his world stop. "What are you talking about?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I'm not sorry at the same time


End file.
